Rolling Girl
by darksakurashadow
Summary: A Naruto songfic that fallows Sakura, and how her life has been because of her evil cousin Karin. This story was inspired by the fanfic Knights in Shining Armor by Tsuki479, and how I've felt during my summer with my cousins. Anyways enjoy. Lyrics by Jubyphonic. I also don't own Naruto and the lyrics will be in bold. Enjoy and no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's cousin Karin had taken everything away from her. Everyone loved Karin and she was hated. Everyone made fun of her, her parents thought she was a disgrace, and because of Karin, she lost her first love. She had also taken away her friends because of her stupid lies she would tell everyone about her.

Now she's all alone, only dreaming of what could've been. However, she knows that everything she could ever hope for is too far out of her reach.

Slowly, she gets up from under the tree of her name sake as she lets these thoughts consume her as she got ready to enter the place she now considered her hell.

Walking down the halls she could hear the whispers of students mutter lies that Karin had told them. Speeding up a little the whispers seemed to get louder and louder. She couldn't escape them, and now she's running. Not paying attention, she bumps into someone, and quickly mutters an apology and kept on running until she reached the bathroom. When she got there she let out quiet sobs and screams from all the voices that are stuck in her head.

 **Lonely girl is dreaming all the day**

 **Of the things she knows are far away**

 **Screaming out all the voices in her head**

 **Are now eating away here them eating away**

Quickly she washes up her face and once she she's done she finds her cousin and ex-friends behind her. "Hello, little cousin," Karin said. Hearing a click from the lock of the door, she knew she had no escape nor would anyone save her. Slowly Karin and her posse strut toward her. "Seems like her hair could use a little cut, don't you think girls," she asked, as the group nodded. Sakura felt someone pull her down to her knees and held her down, as another tugged her hair roughly. Karin got the scissors, and of course Sakura tried to fight back but it's kind of hard to when someone's pinning you to your knees, and so, Karin cut her hair.

Karin came up to her and kicked, punched, and with no remorse beat the girl who once had beautiful long pink hair. The one thing that made Sakura feel pretty, and gave her confidence was gone.

She doesn't know what she did to deserve this, but whatever it was she was sorry for it. They left her laying there alone on the bathroom door. Struggling to get up she managed to get her bag and took out some bandages, gauze sponges, disinfecting spray, and non-woven surgical tape. She knew something like this would happen sooner or later so she kept stuff like this in her school bag every day for insurance.

When she was done she had a gauze sponges taped on her cheek, knee bandage on her knee, some gauze rapping on her thigh, and finally a busted lip. As for her hair it was cut messily, and would need it to cut neatly after school. She backs up onto the bathroom wall and slides down whispering, "I'm fine," over and over again crying once more. She felt unwanted, useless, weak, and most of all broken.

" **I'm just fine"**

 **Her breathing out a sigh**

 **You know those words are gone with the wind**

 **She felt short, more and more**

 **Thinking back to where she had made the mistake again can't find it**

 **So I guess I'll roll on**

* * *

 _ **Dark: Hey guys, before you come after me with pitch fork and torches for not updating my other stories, hear me out. so I went on vacation out of state I came back ready to update and well I couldn't find my notebook that had the chapters, so I'm currently looking for them so please be patient**_

 _ ***Sakura comes in***_

 _ **Sakura: Dark, Your alive!**_

 _ **Dark: Yeah why wouldn't I be?**_

 _ **Sakura: You went missing, and everyone was worried.**_

 _ **Dark: I didn't go missing I left Naruto a note to give to you guys.**_

 _ **Sakura: Well we didn't get anything.**_

 _ **Dark: I knew I should have given that note to Kakashi, sure it would have came late but at least you would have gotten it. Anyways, review! :)**_

 _ ***in the ramen shop***_

 _ **Naruto: *stops slurping ramen* Why do I have the feeling like I'm in big trouble, and that I broke someone's trust? Oh well! *continues to eat ramen***_


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura came out of the bathroom, she put her hoodie up and changed into somewhat baggy pants. With her head down, and keeping observant eyes on the surrounding, she noticed many people either glared, or looked discussed at her. While making her way to Gai – sensei's gym class, she bumped into someone, again. "Hey, you know if you keep doing that, you're going to either hurt yourself or the person you're bumping into, yeah."

Sakura lifted her head, revealing her emerald eyes, which did a quick of the young man she bumped into. He had long blond hair tied into a half pony tail, with the rest hanging down freely, and a bang hanging over his left eye. "Sorry, but have we met? You sound as if I bumped into you before," she asked, and of course he nodded. "Well, I was the guy who you bumped into earlier, yeah," he stated. "Well, sorry, again. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go," she said, however, as she walked away she didn't notice that dropped her bracelet. Being the gentleman he is, he was going to call her out and give her back the bracelet, but she was nowhere to be seen. He figured that if he ever saw her again, he would give it back to her, and walk away.

After school, our heroine was standing on the highest hill that was in Konoha. She's been coming to this hill for a while now. Nobody knew she was here, nor did they care. This was her hill, the hill she would always fall from, or write how she felt; not the fake feelings she had, but her true most inner feelings, and thoughts, that are hidden under the unbreakable mask. She often hoped that her life would end soon, and maybe… just for now, she would stop her breath. Even if it is only for a little while.

 **One more time, one more time**

" **Please lemme roll for another day"**

 **That's what she said, what she said**

 **Don't you know the meanings are hidden under cover?**

" **One more time?"**

" **Just a little more, waiting til the day that I see the end"**

" **I'll stop this breath from seeping out…for now."**

The next day she went to school with a long sleeved hoodie shirt and black jeans. Keeping her hood up, she looked around cautiously trying to expect the unexpected as memories of the previous night where came running through her head of when she came home.

~flasback~

It was late when she came home, and she knew that her parents would have her head if she was caught. She could only imagine what their reaction would be when they saw her shaggy short hair.

Putting the hood up she inserted the key to unlock the door, and walked into the house. Once inside she saw the living room light on, and reddish brown hair that belonged to her father on sitting in his arm chair. "Where have you been young lady? Do you have any idea what time it is," he asked, in an enraged tone. She could tell that she was in deep shit. _Why does this always happen to_ _me_ , Sakura wondered. "W-well I w-went out… for a walk, and then went to the library to do homework. S-so I l-lost track of time. I-, "she managed to say before father cut her off. "I don't want to hear your sorry excuses. Why can't you be more like your cousin, Karin? You're a disgrace to the Haruno name," he said, while muttering the last two sentences as he walked past her.

Slowly climbing up the stairs to head to head to her room, Sakura could only think, " _What more do I have to do to earn your approval?"_ Once she was in her room, she collapsed on the bed thinking of her world that was once full of color and light, but now it seems to be slowly fading into far off memories. As she thinks of this she doesn't notice herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

Once Sakura's asleep, she dreams of herself running down an endless hall as individual voices were screaming after her. She looks behind her seeing her ex-best friends: Ami, Tayuya, ad Ino. Suddenly, she sees her parents come into the picture, and her first love, Sasuke. Finally, she saw the queen be herself, Karin. They said hateful thing, and started to surround her, as they started to shout. Now their voices are colliding together, as she falls to her knees, clutching her head as she constantly said to stop. However, it was all in vain.

~End of flash back~

She never knew what she did to make her parents hate her so much. Sure, they were never home, always had something to do, and never really got to know her, but that gave them no right to hate her so much.

 _"Why don't you just die? It will save me the trouble of dealing with our shitty life you know,"_ said the voice inside her head. "No Sakura, stop thinking like that Sakura. You're fine remember? You're just fine…" she muttered, while trailing off. However, she knew those words were useless.

 **Rolling Girl has given it her all  
It's just too far the hue she recalls  
Screaming out all their voices hurt her head  
They're now mixing around hear them mixing around**

" **No, I'm fine."  
Still breathing out a sigh  
You know, those words are gone with the wind?**

 **No matter what "I'm fine" and such  
So watch me climb the hill that I know I'll always fall from  
Guess I'll roll again**

* * *

Dark: Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I need to tell you that I still looking for the notebook so be patient, please.

Sakura: Hey Dark, have you seen Naruto anywhere? Sasuke and I have been searching for him and so far we haven't had any success in finding him.

Dark: Sorry, can't say that I have. *insert a sickly sweet smile here*

Sakura: Okay. *walks away slowly*

~Elsewhere~

Naruto: SOMEBOBY HELP ME! *struggles against the ropes that tie him to the chair* NO NOT THE BROCCOLI! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
